


Fanart for "The Box"

by LonelyNeko



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Gifts, Long-Distance Relationship, Teddy Bears
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilustração de presente para a autora Doorwaytoparadise, por sua história "The Box".</p><p>Illustration for Doorwaytoparadise's lovely fic "The Box".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "The Box"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208231) by [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise). 



> [Português]
> 
> Cabin Pressure pertence ao seu autor genial, o comediante John Finnemore, e às empresas por ele licenciadas: a produtora Pozzitive Comedy, e à Radio BBC R4. Esta é apenas uma ilustração feita de fãs para fãs, com a agradável vantagem de demonstrar minha gratidão para a autora Doorwaytoparadise.  
> Adoraria ser capaz de desenhar melhor, mas não entendo quase nada de ferramentas digitais de edição, então tudo que pude usar para presenteá-la foram lápis de cor, duas folhas de caderno de desenho, e uma colagem sobre um mapa rodoviário da Europa.
> 
> [English]  
> Cabin Pressure belongs to its creator, the genial comedian John Finnemore, and the enterprises authorized for him: the producer company Pozzitive Comedy and BBC Radio 4. This is just a rubbish illustration, made by a fan, to fans. Also has the bonus of demonstrate my gratitude towards the ficwriter Doocwaytoparadise.  
> Since I know the total sum of zero in the concerns of digital image-editing tools, I made an off-set drawing with 6-b and coloured pencils, and a collage using an ancient European road map.


End file.
